The present invention relates to a lamp mounting structure for bicycles which is adapted to be set on a part of a bicycle framework, such as a seat stay or front fork.
In order to attach a tail lamp unit to a framework part, such as a seat stay, a mounting bracket is usually used, which comprises two members to hold or squeeze the seat stay therebetween. The tail lamp is fixedly screwed to the mounting bracket secured to the seat stay by means of the two squeezing members.
Various standards provide that a reflex reflector jointed or screwed to a tail lamp shall be mounted perpendicular with respect to the road surface. However, prior art tail lamps designed for a particular type of bicycle cannot always be mounted perpendicular with respect to the road surface on the seat stay with different types of bicycles, since the frame angle varies according to type of bicycle.
As tail lamps are mainly used at night there is a demand for a detachable tail lamp, which can be detached when not in use in the daytime to reduce the weight of the bicycle as much as possible.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a tail lamp mounting structure which permits easy adjustment of the tail lamp mounting angle to conform to the frame angle of the bicycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tail lamp mounting structure which permits the user to readily attach to and detach from the tail lamp mounting structure the body of the tail lamp unit. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.